


Sundays in the Park with Bill

by rachaellikestoread



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fursuiting, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Pokesuiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachaellikestoread/pseuds/rachaellikestoread
Summary: Bill and Celio have sex in an abandoned park.





	Sundays in the Park with Bill

An array of faces stared up at Bill from his bed. He looked into the eyes of each one, mentally weighing its pros and cons. After all, Bill was a Pokemaniac, and this was a decision he always took seriously. It was especially important today.

He had narrowed his choice down to three costumes. The first was a male Nidoran, complete with a full mask—the kind that covered not just your face, but your entire head. The kind seen on sports mascots. Bill picked it up and looked into those glassy red eyes. …No. This might be a little much for the first time.

The second mask was Koffing. It was an interesting one, and fun, too—that goofy grin never got old. More importantly, it held fond memories, for it had been the first suit that Bill had made himself. He had received many compliments and photograph requests at conventions. 

But as he began to put on the accompanying costume, he realized he had gained weight since the last time he had used it, and it was in danger of tearing. It had been several years, after all. Besides, he’d never used this one for sex.

The left the Voltorb costume. It was amazing how these dilemmas always had a way of sorting themselves out.

The Voltorb outfit was latex, and had been custom-made to fit Bill’s body. The mask went over the top half of the face only, which made it far easier to breathe, and was completely attached to the rest of the outfit, the front and back of which where white and red, respectively. This was so that when Bill was on his hands and knees, or lying prone, his coloring would mimic that of a real Voltorb: red on top, white on the bottom. This was a suit to be fucked in, and it had an opening in the back that was just big enough for that purpose. He had not made it, but he had designed it; since Voltorb was a spherical Pokemon, a bit of creative license had been necessary.

The nice thing about the “second skin” nature of latex was that it was easy to wear under his normal clothes, so sweatpants and a hoodie would be enough to conceal the costume. If Celio didn’t like it, Bill could just peel it off; it was much easier to put on here, instead of stumbling around in the grass and soil.

After getting into the costume, Bill checked out his reflection. Yes, _this_ outfit still fit him perfectly. When he put on his hoodie, he realized—to his dismay—that the costume’s eyes were still visible. Oh, well. 

***

Chii Park was a drab, soulless attempt at a playground located on the outskirts of the already sparsely-populated One Island Town. People rarely took their children or grandchildren here, and those who made the mistake of doing so never did again. The town had other, better parks, with equipment made of plastic and not metal, with clean, indoor restrooms instead of graffiti-covered outhouses. It had been built back when the town had been an even smaller village of about 500 people, when public funding was scarce, and everyone knew someone who had to get a tetanus shot.

“Yo.” Bill’s friend, Celio, waved to him from the barely-functional merry-go-round. When he stood up, the rusted whirling mechanism gave a small groan of protest (or relief). “How was your—” He frowned as he saw Bill’s face. “What is that, some kind of mask?”

“Yeah.” Bill greeted his friend with a grin and a hug. “Not just a mask, though. Check this out. And give me your honest opinion on it.” He pulled the hoodie over his head to show off the costume he wore underneath. “What do you think? I made it myself.”

“Oh, hell.” Celio looked Bill’s costume up and down, then shook his head. “Okay, that’s a lot more creative than mine.” He took off his backpack and set it on the ground. “I thought I would surprise you today, but ….” He pulled out an outfit of his own. “Well, it’s nowhere near as well-made.” He spread it out on the grass. “It’s an Omastar,” he said sheepishly.

Bill barely managed to keep from laughing at the obviously inferior quality of Celio’s Pokesuit. It was composed of a pair of blue sweatpants and a slightly darker blue sweatshirt with braided, blue pipe cleaners sticking out in all different directions. The headpiece was also made from fabric, and was probably stuffed with cotton balls. It included Omastar’s shell and eyes, but not the beakish mouth that served as one of the Pokemon’s most striking features. Really, the whole thing looked like a kid’s Halloween costume.

“It has a certain charm to it,” he said. “It’s not _terrible_.”

Celio sighed. “When you say it in that tone, you might has well have told me it was terrible. Still, it’s the only one I have yet, and…I’d like to try wearing it while we do our thing. I meant to surprise you, you know. What were the chances of us having the same idea at the same time?” He began to undress. “I mean, I guess I don’t know if you wanted to use that costume for sex, but I thought—”

“I did,” Bill assured him as he kicked off his shoes and lowered his pants. “I have some Pokesuits I use for conventions and stuff, and then ones that I only use for sex. This one belongs in the latter category.” He licked his lips as Celio put on his own costume. “I know I kind of chuckled at your outfit, but it looks a lot better on you. You look hot, Celio. It’s actually form-fitting.”

“I grew.” Celio looked down at the waistline, and his face reddened. “Side-to-side as well as up-and-down, looks like.”

“You filled out well.” With the headpiece on, Celio really did look like a humanoid Omastar—except for the tentacles, which were still too stiff, but even realistic tentacles would have only been there for decoration. “I wish there were fake tentacles that were actually prehensile. Can you imagine the fun we could have with those?”

“Oh, I’d love that,” Celio agreed. “Who knows? The power of technology is an amazing thing indeed. I admit, I’ve fantasized about having real tentacles.”

“Oh, God, really? That would be so hot. Just think of the places those things could reach.” Bill shivered with delight. “If only I could, you know, combine myself with a Pokemon without actually involving a Pokemon. Anyway, what have you got for me?”

Lately, Bill and Celio had been experimenting with bondage, taking turns bringing different equipment to use in their weekly meetings. Usually, Celio ended up topping, which was fine by Bill. There was nothing more erotic than feeling helpless as Celio had his way with him, and he was even a little disappointed on the rare occasions when Celio felt like bottoming.

“Oh, no, no, no. No, you don’t. I’m going to surprise you today, dammit.” The sunlight glinted ominously on his glasses as he commanded, “Get on your knees and close your eyes. Put your hands behind your head.”

“Yes, sir. Shall I present my ass to you as well?”

“No, but open your mouth.”

Bill obeyed, and immediately he felt Celio kiss him with a passionate force that made his insides flutter. Celio’s tongue was in his mouth, forcing its way in as far as it would go, dominating him even at this early stage. Bill could not help moaning as he felt himself melt under Celio’s hands as they slid down his body.

After teasing Bill for almost a minute and a half, Celio pulled back and stood up. “Stay where you are.”

Bill waited, his eyes closed, listening to Celio’s retreating foosteps. These were followed by the sound of Celio rummaging through his backpack.

“I thought I should let your lids rest,” Celio said as he tied something over Bill’s eyes. “This is a blindfold, so you don’t have to keep them shut all the time. I tried it myself, and it does an excellent job of completely obscuring your vision. Now, lower your hands, but keep them behind your back.”

The first thing Bill felt was the collar—it was wide going from his chin almost to the base of his neck. Next, his hands were placed into a pair of cuffs. He tested them by trying to bring his hands back around to his front, but found he could not even lower them. “This is the new equipment?” he guessed.

Celio’s hand came down on his thigh. It didn’t really hurt, but it still drew a startled yelp from Bill. “Remember your place, boy. I didn’t say you could ask me questions.”

“Yes, sir. Please forgive me, sir.” Bill bowed his head, even as he heard the smile in Celio’s voice.

“Good.” Celio pulled Bill into his lap and kissed him again, bringing one of his hands around to squeeze Bill’s ass. “I forgot to bring your gag.”

Bill licked his lips. “I could take advantage of that, you know.”

Celio slid his fingertips down the crack of Bill’s ass, grinning deviously. “If I weren’t in such a hurry, I’d give you something better to do with your mouth,” he scolded. “But all I need are my own two hands to give you an incentive not to talk.” He began to kiss Bill’s neck as he spread apart Bill’s asscheeks, exposing his puckered ring to the cool, outdoor air. “Think of all the ways I could hurt you if you don’t obey me.”

Bill shivered when he felt his fellow nerd tease his opening with light, gentle strokes and just a hint of pressure. “I…I’ll be good,” he panted.

“That’s my good boy,” Celio purred. As one hand continued to touch Bill’s asshole, the other reached into his backpack to retrieve a bottle of lubricant. 

Bill moaned as three of Celio’s slick fingers entered him. His legs wrapped themselves around Celio’s hips. He closed his eyes, picturing the way his lover’s fingers twisted and wriggled inside his body, pressing against his most sensitive spot.

“God, you’ve really loosened up.” Celio’s voice was husky in Bill’s ear, and Bill could feel the head of Celio’s cock against his thigh. “I remember when I could barely fit two fingers inside, and now you take three without a problem. I still can’t believe what a cock slut you’ve become.”

Bill swallowed another moan as he squrimed in Celio’s lap, his own cock slippery with pre-come. Celio was now scissoring his fingers inside Bill’s hole, but even spread apart, they were a poor substitute for cock.

“What’s wrong, Bill?” Celio teased. “Getting a little frustrated?”

“Please, sir,” whimpered Bill. “I need you in me.”

“But I am in you.” Celio pressed one of his fingers against Bill’s sweet spot. “Surely this is enough to make you come, right?”

Bill groaned loudly. It was enough, but… “I’m a cock slut,” he reminded him. “You know nothing else will ever be enough for me.”

“That’s right.” Celio withdrew his fingers and turned Bill around, gently lowering him onto the grass. “I should have known only my fat cock could satisfy you.” This time, it was Celio’s erection that pushed against Bill’s hole—his penis had a very prominent head, and it always amazed Bill that he could take it in. “You need this, don’t you?”

“Yeeeeees,” Bill moaned, even as his body put up its usual resistance. He loved the feeling of Celio’s enormous cock head force its way in, testing his asshole’s endurance as it stretched him, almost painfully but not quite. He tried to look over his shoulder to see Celio’s expression, but with his head on the grass and his ass in the air, it was impossible.

Celio swore and grabbed Bill’s hips. “Your ass really doesn’t want to cooperate,” he hissed as he pushed himself further inside. “It’s trying to keep me out.” His voice was blissfully delirious. “You’re so tight, Bill. It almost hurts!”

“Keep going.” Bill knew his cock must be dripping by now; he always produced a lot of pre-come when he was being fucked like this. “Don’t stop, even if I start bleeding.”

Celio playfully slapped Bill’s ass. “You know there’s no way I’m going to—” He groaned as Bill’s rectal walls squeezed his shaft. His fingernails dug into Bill’s skin. “You’ll be sorry when you wake up in the hospital.”

With his hands bound, there was no way for Bill to wipe the drool that was now spilling from the corner of his mouth, and he loved picturing how sloppy and slutty he looked. “Fuck me,” he gasped. “Now.”

“That’s…Damn!...my decision to make.” Celio’s voice faltered as he Bill continued to tighten around him. “All right, you brat. I’m only doing this because I don’t want to wait any longer, either.” 

Finally, Celio bottomed out and began to fuck his friend, reaching a dizzying speed with ease, thanks to the top-quality lube. His hands gripped Bill’s waist, pulling Bill onto his cock at the same time he thrust forward. Unable to steady himself, Bill was powerless to control the movements of his own body. It was uncomfortable and a little painful, but the thrill that came from the surrender of control was worth it.

“Bill,” Celio panted, “you’ve been practicing, haven’t you? I—ah—can feel you sucking on my cock. You been seeing other men behind my back?”

“Yes,” Bill lied. “I’ve been—been letting all these studs from the fighting dojo line up and fuck me silly. I took in so much come that my stomach was bulging when they were done.” His words seemed to be working, because Celio’s thrusts reached a new intensity, making Bill cry out in delirious ecstasy. “I—I couldn’t hold it all! You chould have seen it dribbling out of my gaping asshole. When they were done, they made me scrub the floor on my hands and knees.”

“Fuck,” Celio cried, and Bill’s insides were flooded with his semen as he climaxed, and Bill came shortly after, tears stinging his eyes from the power of his orgasm. His body went limp as Celio pulled out of him, but Celio was careful enough to lay him gently on his side so he wouldn’t land on anything painful. Brushing the tears from Bill’s eyes, he asked, “Was that too rough?”

“No,” Bill said sleepily. “It was just right.”

Celio carefully freed Bill’s wrists from the restraints. “That was so hot, Bill. That bit about you being fucked by all those guys at the fighting dojo. Where did you get that idea?”

Bill yawned and sat up, fightng the urge to curl up and go to sleep. “Well, the occasional gangbang porn you send me has also clued me in to the fact that you like that kind of thing. And dumb jocks make the best gangbangers.”

Celio kissed him, lazily dipping his tongue between Bill’s lips. He continued for several moments, massaging the back of Bill’s neck as he had his way with his mouth. Finally, he pulled away, stood up, and stretched. “I guess we’d better get dressed before someone sees us.”

Bill laughed as he stepped into his pants. “Right. When was the last time that happened, again?”

“You can’t be too careful,” Celio said. “I mean, what we’re going is technically illegal.”

“But that’s what makes it so exciting.”

“For you, maybe.” Celio stared down at his belly. “I need to start working out.”

“Aw, come on.” Bill poked Celio’s stomach. “There’s barely anything there. I’m a skinny mini, and even I have more fat on me than you.”

“That’s not what I mean. I just want to get swole, you know? Imagine the kinds of positions we could try if I were more built.” Celio put his regular clothes back on and placed his costume in his backpack. “If I get more muscular and you get more limber, we’ll be able to do all kinds of stuff. Let me take you to the gym sometimes. They have yoga classes….”

Bill smiled and shook his head as he listened to Celio ramble. As much as he disliked going outside, he always looked forward to Sundays. It was fine, really, since he didn’t have to deal with people.

Once he had everything together, he clapped his hand on Celio’s shoulder. “Come on, big guy. Save the protein milkshakes for later. I don’t know about you, but I’ve got a pizza with my name on it. Let’s go back to my place and shower, and I’ll treat you to dinner. At home, of course.”

“Sure,” Celio agreed. “And Bill?”

“Yeah?”

“I want a better Omastar outfit than this.” Celio scratched his head sheepishly. “Get me in touch with someone who can make some good Pokesuits, will ya?”

“Sure thing,” Bill agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a PWP. Were you expecting a better ending than this? :P


End file.
